Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat dissipation technologies, and in particular, it relates to a dust prevention and heat dissipation module for a color wheel and a light source system using the same.
Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional light source module includes a color wheel 01, a color wheel housing 02, a fan 03, a light source 04 and a heat dissipation device for the light source (not shown). The working principle of this system is: the light source 04 generates an excitation light, illuminated on the color wheel 01; then, a wavelength conversion material on the color wheel converts the excitation light to a converted light for output. The main heat dissipation method for the conventional light source module is: the housing 02 is open, to increase the heat exchange between the color wheel 01 and the ambient air, to achieve heat dissipation.
However, such heat dissipation method, which exposes the color wheel to ambient air, causes dust in the air to adhere to the color wheel surface. The dust absorbs excitation light and hinders absorption of the excitation light by the wavelength conversion material on the color wheel, which affects the efficiency and life of the color wheel. In particular, when the light source module is used in a dirty environment, the dust on the color wheel surface may significantly increase, which significantly affects the efficiency and life of the color wheel. This in turn affects the efficiency and life of the entire light source module.